dwtsfictionfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dancing with the Stars (Season 15)
Dancing with the Stars 15 is the fifteenth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 20 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan & AussieRaf will be the host for this season. Contestants The 10 contestants who competed were: Couples 700px|center Scoring chart :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates a couple that was eliminated in a dance-off. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Average This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-points scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 40-point scale are as follows: Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance : Danced, but not scored Weekly scores and songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1: Men (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Gimme More”) 'Week 2: Women (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Andy Grammer (“Good to Be Alive (Hallelujah)”) 'Week 3' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Break The Ice” / “Piece Of Me”) 'Week 4' *Musical guest: Chaka Khan & Andy Grammer ("Baby, It's Cold Outside") 'Week 5' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Scream & Shout” / “Boys”) 'Week 6' *Musical guest: Nick Carter (“I Will Wait”) 'Week 7 - Double Elimination' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Pretty Girls”) 'Week 8' *Musical guest: Fleur East (“Sax”) 'Week 9 - Double Elimination' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Perfume”) 'Week 10 - Team Freestyle Challenge' *Musical guest: Fifth Harmony (“All In My Head”) 'Week 11' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Do You Wanna Come Over”) 'Week 12 - Dance Fusion, Quarter-Final (Double Elimination)' *Musical guest: Dan & Shay (“From The Ground”) 'Week 13 - Semi-Final' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Get Naked” / “I’m Slave 4 U”) 'Week 14 - Season Finale (Top 4)' *Musical guest: Pitbull (“Messin’ Around”) 'Week 14 - Season Finale (Top 3)' *Musical guest: Aloe Blacc (“Let the games begin”) Judges scores & viewers votes In each episodes, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Call-out order The table below lists the order in which the contestants' fates were revealed by Ciriefan : This couple came in first place with the judges. : This couple came in last place with the judges. : This couple came in first place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple came in last place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple was eliminated. : This couple won the competition. : This couple came in second in the competition. : This couple came in third in the competition.